Sleeping Rearrangements
by Bandicoot Sauce
Summary: It's hard to sleep when your next-door neighbours are self-admittedly obnoxious. It's even harder when you've got a gorgeous hunk of a fox with an attitude sharing your accommodations. Hopps x Wilde. Fluff. One-shot.


**Just saw _Zootopia_. Loved it. Couldn't even wait to start writing fan fiction for it. So here's a little taster with (non-concrete) plans to write more in future. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sleeping Rearrangements

"Shut up! The cops next door are trying to sleep!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up! YOU shut up!"

"No, YOU Shut up!"

" _YOU_ shut up!"

" _YOU_ shut up…"

Officer Wilde suppressed a sigh, rolling over in his sleeping bag on the floor of Officer Hopps' decidedly small apartment. In truth, 'decidedly small' was putting it mildly.

"I'm sorry about this," the fox heard his rabbit partner say softly from atop her narrow bed, the long, thin, mattress-holding structure taking up roughly half of the apartment on its own.

"Well, it's still better than what I had before," Wilde said, glancing up to catch Hopps' purple eye. "At least now I have the roof of a building over my head, as opposed to the roof of Finnick's van, which leaked on rainy nights."

"Hmm," Hopps said, shifting slightly under the covers, unable to rest - partly because of the ongoing row in the next apartment over, but largely due to concern for her partner and friend. "You sure you don't want the bed? It's probably more cosy, and I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Nah, that's okay. I'm used to roughing it, and this is far from the worst example of such. I once had to sleep in a back alley during a winter snowstorm. Fortunately - and I use the term loosely - I still had that skunk's butt fur rug that I was going to give to Mister Big with me. A little smelly, but it kept me warm… inside that trash can I was curled up in."

That did it. Hopps immediately slid out of bed, Wilde wincing slightly as the bunny cop unknowingly stepped on his tail as she stood on the edge of his sleeping bag.

"Take the bed," she said in a calm yet decisive tone. "You need it more than I do."

"I have thicker fur. I can manage down here," Wilde insisted half-heartedly. "And you're on my tail, FYI."

"Sorry!" Hopps said, hurriedly shuffling to the right a little. "And never mind your fur, Nick. Just take the bed."

"No," Wilde said firmly, sitting up and looking her straight in the eye. "This is _your_ apartment, you're _my_ host and therefore you and only you are entitled to your own bed. Good night!" With that, he lay down and turned away.

Hopps narrowed her eyes as she stared at the back of her partner's head. "As your partner, I order you to take the bed for your own good!" she said sharply.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor just because you feel sorry for me, alright?" Wilde said, starting to sound annoyed.

"I'm your friend!" Hopps snapped. "I _care_ about you! Or have you forgotten that?"

The fox turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. Hopps glared at him with a knowing look and after a long moment, he sighed.

"I wouldn't dare to forget," he said, getting up and letting the sleeping bag slide off him. Hopps exclaimed in surprise, now seeing exactly why her partner had been so reluctant to leave his sleeping bag.

"Nick. You're, um…" The bunny cleared her throat awkwardly, turning her head to avert her gaze from her new roommate's unclothed furry body; he wasn't wearing anything!

"Yeah. It's a warm night, so… yeah," Wilde said, folding his arms. "I undressed for bed while you were out getting that candy bar from the vending machine down the hall."

"Well, that explains why you were already wrapped up and ready to hit the sack when I came back in," Hopps mused. "And I thought you were just ticked off about how small my place is."

"Carrots, there's nothing wrong with your place," Wilde insisted, his statement immediately contradicted by the argumentative neighbours next door.

"Aside from the fact that you won't shut up!" one of them called.

"Oh, why don't _you_ shut up?" the other snapped to his rowdy roommate.

"You shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

"Do you MIND?!" Wilde snapped back, really steamed now. "We _are_ cops, you know, and we could book you for disturbing the peace! So with that in mind, why don't you _both_ just SHUT THE F-"

"Nick!" Hopps said warningly. "Let's not start something with them. We're peacekeepers, not riot initiators."

"I'm not the one initiating a riot here!" Wilde protested. "I mean, come on, Judy, you can't tell me you're not sick to death of them?"

"Well, at least she's polite enough to keep her mouth shut!" one of the neighbours called.

"Stay out of this!" Wilde called back.

"Nick, stop it!" Hopps told him, sounding as pleading as she did scolding. "I know they're loud. They gave me the heads up on that when I moved in. It's just one of the things that comes with living here, so… let's just live with it."

"See? The bunny cop gets it!" The first neighbour inputted loudly.

"Yeah, and she'd also like to get some sleep!" the second added. "So shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, YOU shut up!"

"That's it," Wilde said, starting towards the apartment door.

"Nick, no!" Hopps said, putting her paws against his chest and planting her feet firmly on the floor, trying to stop him. In spite of her exasperations and worries, she couldn't help noting how warm and soft Wilde's chest fur was, and she blushed a little.

"Somebody has to sort 'em out," Wilde declared, "And I don't care if it gets all four of us thrown out of here."

"Well, _I do!"_ Hopps said in what she hoped was a commanding, warning tone. "How's it gonna look when two cops get thrown out on the street for starting a fight? What'll the papers say?"

"Nothing more biased than usual," Wilde said coldly, firmly yet gently pushing his partner aside.

"Nick, wait! _Wait!"_ Hopps yelped. "You're… You're still naked!"

Wilde stopped, looking down at himself. "Hmph. Saved by the bell. Or something like that," he summarised. "Ah, they're not worth it, anyway."

"That's right. They're _not_ ," Hopps agreed, nodding with a firm expression on her face. "Let's just go to sleep. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better after a good night's sleep in a comfy bed."

The fox nodded, glancing at the bed in question. "Maybe I _am_ a bit cranky," he admitted. "I mean, it was a long day, I'm tired and…" He gave a weak, awkward chuckle. "And now you've seen me naked. Talk about three strikes of evidence against me!" he joked, giving a meek smile.

"Hey, just forget it. I will if you will. What happens in this apartment stays in this apartment," Hopps assured him with a gentle smile, reaching up to place a paw on his shoulder.

"Well, I should hope so!" the first neighbour cried cheekily.

"Oh, shut up!" the second neighbour said, but he was clearly laughing.

"Well, it might stay in _this_ apartment, but it probably won't stay in _that_ one," Wilde said quietly.

"Forget about them," Hopps told him. "They don't know how handsome you look without your uniform." The rabbit then blushed profusely. "I… I have no idea why I said that."

Wilde chuckled heartily. "You never cease to surprise me, you know that?"

"Uh… Well, um… As your partner, I've gotta make sure I never get boring for you!" Hopps said wildly, trying to turn the awkwardness of the situation around. She turned away, still blushing like mad. She then felt a paw on her shoulder.

"I don't think that's possible," Wilde said, gently caressing the bunny's shoulder. He then looked thoughtful. "I could always get a set of pyjamas like yours."

"You don't have to!" Hopps blurted out before she could stop herself. From there, she was just babbling. "I don't have a problem with you being naked," she said very fast, her voice getting higher and higher. "You wanna be naked, you be naked. I don't mind naked. I've seen naked before and I-"

"Okay, Carrots, that'll do," Wilde said quickly before Hopps could say something REALLY embarrassing. "Let's just… go to sleep now, okay? Got a lot of case files to look through at the office tomorrow."

"Uh, right! Right!" Hopps exclaimed, giggling meekly. "So again, you take the bed, I'll have the sleeping bag and… good night!"

"Same to you, Jude," Wilde said as he got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Say, this _is_ more comfortable," he mused as he snuggled deeper into the mattress.

Wilde was snoring by the time Hopps had squirmed her way into the purple sleeping bag on the floor, his arm hanging down over the side of the bed, mere centimetres from Hopps' face. Feeling daring, the bunny gently took hold of the sleeping fox's arm and snuggled up to it, soon falling asleep with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Sorry for disappointing those who were expecting some fox-on-bunny action or something like that, but hey, it can't always be the smutty stuff in fan fiction. Still, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Let me know what you think in the reviews and tell me if you'd like to see more _Zootopia_ fanfics from me.**


End file.
